one fleeting moment
by Raine Cooper
Summary: set during "audition." What if Will was watching Rachel in the final scene? Disclaimer: Glee belongs to Fox


**Glee's back! :) yayy! So, I can't finish my Sherlock story due to writers block in that fandom, so I saw the premiere tonight and had to write about my favourite ship on that show. **

**Kinda spoilers for 2x01, but not really. **

**Enjoy and review! Maybe to be continued! **

**Kat**

She finishes the final note with a small squeak, as she breaks out in a small sob. Her hand covers her mouth, a silent noise shaking her small body. The light burns in her eyes, and her gaze drops to her polished black shoes before she sinks to the ground.

She doesn't know, however, that Will Shuester has been watching her the whole time. When Finn had simply shrugged when asked where Rachel was, Will knew exactly where she was. He wasn't surprised, of course, when he found her strong voice drifting through the auditorium. He watches her from backstage, a small smile placed on his lips until he realizes that she's crying. As she falls to the floor, he takes a shy, hesitant step forward.

"Rachel?" He asks softly, and he head shoots up in his direction. She wipes furiously at her eyes.

"Mr. Shuester! I...I didn't see you there." She sniffs, trying so hard to smile, and he shuts his eyes in a response. It's silent for a moment, before he speaks up again.

"Rach, i'm really sorry I yelled yesterday. I know how much glee club means to you."

"Don't lie, Mr. Shue. Everyone knows why I did what I did, and I can't even admit to myself. I was afraid I would lose my solos." She sniffs again, looking up to meet his gaze. His eyes are soft and she has to hold back another sob. "I'm so sorry."

He breathes deeply before settling himself down beside her. He wraps an arm around her small frame, pulling her close. "It's okay," he breathes into her hair, smelling the mixture of vanilla and rose, "I forgive you."

"But everyone else won't. Everyone else hates me." She mumbles, passing her wrist across her nose.

"Finn doesn't hate you." He reasons, and she laughs humourlessly, rolling her eyes. He pulls her closer. "_I_ don't hate you." She smiles up at him, pulling away a small amount. Her eyes are red and a few lines of mascara are running down her cheeks. She laughs.

"I must look like a mess." Will laughs with her, running a thumb down her cheek to wipe away the black smudges. He freezes when her breath hitches a little in her chest. If Sue or anyone else walked in on them right now, he knows he would be fired for sure.

Somehow, he doesn't pull away.

Instead, he looks down into her dark, sad eyes and brushes another tear off her cheek. Finally winning the battle with the more responsible part of him, he frames her face with his strong arms and lightly presses his lips to hers.

It's only for a second, just one moment, and then he's gone, standing, that more responsible side screaming at him. Her eyes are wide, and they both let out the breath that they've been holding.

"Rachel, I..." he trails off, running a hand through his curls. She holds up one hand to stop him, pushes herself off the cold floor and marches right up to him. She grabs his shirt roughly and pulls him in, standing on her toes to fully reach his lips. He counts to three before finally breaking, grabbing her hips and matching the intensity of her kiss. When they break, they're both breathing hard, and she pats his chest.

"That kiss deserved a lot more than just a moment." She whispers, not trusting her full voice. He swallows, nods, and doesn't move. They stay like that, thinking, for a few minutes, before Will pipes up again.

"They're probably wondering where I am. Are you coming?" He stammers, turning his body slightly. She smiles, but it doesn't reach her eyes.

"In a minute. You go ahead."

He nods again, like a fool, before turning past the curtains and out the back door. And as he walks, his mind races. He isn't sure if it's because he hasn't got laid in a good seven months, or something else, but his body is on fire.

Yeah, definitely the something else.

When he reaches the door to the choir room, he has to pause to collect himself. He plasters on a fake smile, lightly touching his lips before heading in with a cheery laugh.

She watches him leave, the door quietly closing on his way out. She wants to cry again, but another part of her is soaring. Isn't this the man that she thought would ruin her career? The man who she already crushed on, and was over?

The man who was her biggest fan?

She takes a deep breath, brushing off her dress, trying to ignore the tingling that's rushing down her body. She walks down the hallway towards the choir room, hearing his voice filter through. She presses her eyes together, grasping the cold handle, and pushing into the room.

In just one moment, one fleeting moment, everything can change.


End file.
